xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zamach w Nicei
|miejsce=25px Nicea |data=14 lipca 2016 |godzina=22:40 |zabici=87 osób (86 cywili i zamachowiec)Wzrosła liczba ofiar zamachu w Nicei. Zmarł ranny mężczyzna – Wirtualna Polska, 19-08-2016 (arch.) |ranni=434 osobyDeath toll from Nice attack rises to 85 – rfi.en, 05-08-2016 (arch.) |typ_ataku=zamach z użyciem ciężarówki |sprawca=Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel }} zamach terrorystyczny z 14 lipca 2016 roku, który wydarzył się we francuskim mieście Nicea. Zginęło 86 osób (w tym 2 Polki), a 434 odniosło obrażenia. 16 lipca 2016 do ataku terrorystycznego przyznało się tzw. Państwo IslamskiePaństwo Islamskie bierze odpowiedzialność za zamach w Nicei – Polityka, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Tło 14 lipca 1789 roku nastąpiło zdobycie Bastylii. To wydarzenie było tak ważne w dziejach Francji, że zdecydowano się na ustanowienie 14 lipca dniem święta państwowego. Przynajmniej raz o tym święcie było głośno na całym świecie, za sprawą nieudanego zamachu na prezydenta Jacques'a Chiraca w 2002 rokuKim był człowiek odpowiadający za zamach w Nicei? (PODSUMOWANIE) – Newsweek, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Francja jest jednym z najbardziej poszkodowanych państw, biorąc pod uwagę ataki Państwa Islamskiego w tym kraju. 7 stycznia 2015 roku dżihadyści otworzyli ogień do pracowników redakcji Charlie Hebdo w Paryżu, zabijając 12 osób. Przez dwa kolejne dni miały miejsce inne zamachy w Paryżu, w tym na sklep koszerny i atak na jedną z hurtowni. 26 czerwca 2015 dżihadysta dokonał makabrycznego morderstwa w Saint-Quentin-Fallavier w pobliżu Lyonu, a 21 sierpnia tego samego roku miał miejsce rzekomy atak terrorystyczny na pociąg relacji Paryż-Amsterdam, w którym ranne zostały 3 osoby. Najkrwawszym z dotychczasowych były ataki terrorystyczne z 13 listopada 2015. Zginęło wówczas 137 osób (w tym 7 terrorystów), a ponad 350 zostało rannych. Do przeprowadzania ataków terrorystycznych we Francji wzywał w 2014 roku Abu Mohammed al-Adnani, rzecznik Państwa IslamskiegoHistory Of Deadly Attacks In France – news.sky.com, 14-11-2015 (arch.). W tym kraju, odkąd dżihadyści dokonywali ataków w listopadzie 2015 r., wciąż obowiązuje stan wyjątkowy ogłoszony przez prezydenta Francois Hollande'aKontrakty w Europie zniżkują; zamach w Nicei – biznes.onet.pl, 15-07-2016 (arch.)Francja: Wojsko ma czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem w czasie letnich imprez kulturalnych – RMF24, 16-07-2016 (arch.). Choć spora ilość cudzoziemców zginęła jedynie w zamachach w Paryżu z listopada 2015 roku, to Francja od dawna uchodzi się za państwo atrakcyjne dla turystów, do czasu ataku w Nicei turystyka stanowiła blisko 9% PKB. Decyzja Hollande'a oczywiście zmniejszyła ilość terrorystycznych incydentów, szczególnie było to zauważalne podczas zmagań UEFA EURO 2016Schetyna: terroryzm największym wyzwaniem dla świata. „Zamach w Nicei jest sygnałem ostrzegawczym przed Światowymi Dniami Młodzieży” – W Polityce, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Kiedy odbywały się mecze piłkarskie na francuskich stadionach, miało dojść do 2 zamachów terrorystycznych w trakcie tej imprezy, oba zostały udaremnioneCo najmniej dwa zamachy udaremnione podczas Euro 2016 – polsatsport.pl, 18-07-2016 (arch.). Przebieg Atak terrorystyczny miał miejsce 14 lipca 2016, o godzinie ok. 22:30 czasu lokalnego, już po zakończeniu obchodów Dnia Bastylii. O godzinie 21:34 31-letni mężczyzna przyjechał na świąteczne obchody rowerem. Pojazd został schowany, zatem zamachowiec wsiadł do ciężarówki-chłodziarki. Około 22:30 wjechał w spory, 30-tysięczny tłum ludzi, który zgromadził się na Promenadzie Anglików. Jadąca z prędkością około 90 km/h ciężarówka potrącała ludność na dystansie ok. 1800 metrów, pierwszy zgon nastąpił na dystansie ok. 400 m. Na dystansie około 600 metrów została strącona pierwsza barierka zabezpieczająca obchody, w tym momencie kierowca zmienił zachowanie, jadąc zygzakiem, przez co mógł zabić możliwie najwięcej osób. Napastnik po swojej przejażdżce wysiadł z pojazdu i zaczął strzelać, policja szybko zabiła zamachowca, zaraz po tym, jak sprawca wyciągnął pistolet. Funkcjonariusze policji mieli wystrzelić w jego kierunku 27 pociskówAtak terrorystyczny w Nicei: Ciężarówka wjechała w tłum. Dziesiątki ofiar – Interia, 14-07-2016 (arch.)Strzelali 27 razy zanim zabili terrorystę z Nicei. Nowe fakty ws. francuskiego zamachu – rmf24.pl, 17-07-2016 (arch.). Po tejże masakrze wybuchła wielka panika, ludzie uciekali w różne strony, pojawiały się relacje świadków dowodzące, że promenada była we krwi. W akcie terroru zginęło 86 osób (w tym dziesięcioro dzieci), a 434 zostały ranne (stan 51 z tych osób był ciężki). Ofiary śmiertelne i ranni to obywatele 29 państw (w tym Polski). Już kilka godzin po ataku The Guardian obwieszczał, że w zamachu śmierć miało ponieść 2 obywateli Polski. Przez dłuższy czas resort spraw zagranicznych Polski nie potwierdzał autentyczności takiej informacji. 15 lipca burmistrz Myślenic opublikował informację, że zabite miały być 2 młode Polki mieszkające w pobliżu tego miastaZamach we Francji. Pierwsze informacje o tożsamości ofiar – interia.pl, 15-07-2016 (arch.). 17 lipca prezydent Polski Andrzej Duda składał kondolencje rodzinie polskich ofiar zamachu, co wskazywałoby na sygnał, że śmierć 2 młodych Polek jest faktem. 19 lipca Ministerstwo Spraw Zagranicznych III RP oficjalnie potwierdziły doniesienia o zabitych Polkach, tą wiadomość przekazali im pracownicy konsulatu RP w LyonieMSZ: W zamachu w Nicei zginęły dwie Polki – polityka.pl, 19-07-2016 (arch.). Dokładnie tydzień później polska prokuratura rozpoczęła śledztwo w sprawie śmierci obywatelek PolskiSą śledztwa ws. śmierci Polek w Nicei oraz w Reutlingen – wp.pl, 26-07-2016 (arch.). 19-tonowaPięć osób w areszcie po zamachu w Nicei. Nie były znane wywiadowi – tvn24.pl, 26-07-2016 (arch.) ciężarówka, którym do tej tragedii posłużył się napastnik, zawierała dwa pistolety automatyczne o kalibrze 7,65 mm (wraz z liczącą kilka naboi amunicją), inną broń automatyczną oraz atrapy karabinów i granatówKim był kierowca ciężarówki, zamachowiec z Nicei? – polityka.pl, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Została wynajęta w regionie Prowansja-Alpy-Lazurowe Wybrzeże 11 lipca, a mężczyzna miał ją zwrócić w dniu 13 lipca, do czego ostatecznie nie doszło. Sprawca zamachu prosił w wypożyczalni o największą w asortymencie ciężarówkę, za co zapłacił 1000 euro. W centrum Nicei obowiązywał zakaz poruszania się samochodami ciężarowymi, jednak sprawca masakry ominął tą restrykcję, tłumacząc się, że jest dostawcą lodów. Gdy ciężarówka była wykorzystywana do przeprowadzenia ataku, śmiałkowie postanowili spróbować zatrzymać pędzący z ogromną szybkością pojazd i tym samym obezwładnić terrorystę, co mogłoby w konsekwencji przyczynić się do mniej tragicznego bilansu całego zamachuKiedy przyszedł do wypożyczalni aut, poprosił o największe. Kim był Tunezyjczyk? – TVN24, 18-07-2016 (arch.). Inne incydenty W czasie masakry, służby zostały zawiadomione o pożarze ciężarówki pełnej fajerwerków, które miały być też odpalane w ramach święta Dnia Bastylii. Incydent wydarzył się w pobliżu wieży EifflaPanika w Paryżu. Awaria fajerwerków wyglądała jak zamach – dziennik.pl, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Kilkanaście godzin później ewakuowano lotnisko w Nicei, z powodu pozostawienia bez nadzoru bagażuAlarm bombowy na lotnisku w Nicei. Trwa ewakuacja – Sputnik Polska, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Śledztwo Ustalono, iż sprawcą ataku jest Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel – 31-latek o obywatelstwie tunezyjskim, mieszkaniec NiceiAresztowania w związku z zamachem w Nicei. Jest deklaracja ISIS – Polskie Radio, 16-07-2016 (arch.). Przed atakiem był karany za stosowanie przemocy i używanie broni palnej, ale nie za działalność terrorystycznąZamach w Nicei: ciężarówka wypełniona bronią i granatami wjechała w tłum (CO WIEMY) – Gazeta Wiadomości, 14-07-2016 (arch.). W piątek, w dzień po tragedii, służby zatrzymały żonę terrorysty. W kolejnych dniach aresztowano 5 osób mogących mieć związek z terrorystą i całym atakiemCztery osoby zatrzymane w Nicei w związku z atakiem, w którym zginęły 84 osoby – tvn24.pl, 16-07-2016 (arch.). 21 lipca paryski prokurator potwierdził, że zatrzymane osoby to jego wspólnicy, którzy pomagali Bouhlelowi w przygotowaniu zamachu. O zamachowcu było także wiadomo, że zdaniem jego sąsiadów Bouhlel był odizolowany od społeczeństwa i dziwny. Te cechy wyraźnie wskazywałyby, że masakra w Nicei jest aktem przeprowadzonym przez tzw. samotnego wilka. Później taką hipotezę odrzucono, do końca lipca zgromadzono tyle dowodów, wskazujących, że masakra była przygotowywana przez wiele miesięcyAtak terrorystyczny w Nicei. Nowe informacje – Interia, 31-07-2016 (arch.). Bouhlel, nim dokonał ataku, miał według ustaleń śledztwa dwukrotnie przetestować tą trasę (w dniach 12 oraz 13 lipca), którą się przejechał w czasie masakry. Wysłał również rzekomego SMS-a, z prośbą o dostarczenie broniTerrorysta z Nicei szykował kolejne zamachy i miał wspólników? Coraz więcej informacji o czwartkowym zamachu – natemat.pl, 17-07-2016 (arch.). Terrorysta, zdaniem jego wuja, już na początku lipca miał zacząć służyć w szeregach ISISZamachowiec z Nicei został zwerbowany dwa tygodnie temu – onet.pl, 18-07-2016 (arch.). Kontrowersje wzbudzało bezpieczeństwo, które służby porządkowe miały zapewniać podczas obchodów święta państwowego w Nicei. Liczący 30 tys. osób tłum biorący udział w uroczystościach państwowych, powinien być chroniony przez blisko 700 funkcjonariuszy policji. Pewien raport wykazał, że zgromadzenie chroniło niewiele ponad 100 policjantówList do centrali z prośbą o wsparcie. Nowe informacje ws. zamachu w Nicei – tvn24.pl, 18-07-2016 (arch.). Dokładniejsze dane podawali czołowi francuscy politycy – szef MSW mówił o 64 funkcjonariuszach chroniących bulwar, natomiast premier Valls podawał informację, że bulwaru strzegło 185 policjantów. Wytykano także zabezpieczenia chroniące tłum, zdaniem pewnego eksperta ciężarówkę powinno zatrzymać szereg odpowiednio ustawionych betonowych bloków, bariery, które są lżejsze i co najważniejsze przenośne, mogłyby być łatwo strącone nawet przez typowy samochód osobowyByły mer Nicei o zaniedbaniach władz w dniu zamachu w mieście – wp.pl, 20-07-2016 (arch.). 24 lipca wybuchła pewna afera, która ujawniła się po wywiadzie z szefową miejskiego monitoringu w mieście, w którym doszło do masakry. Szefowa zarzucała francuskiemu resortowi spraw wewnętrznych zmanipulowanie raportu w sprawie zamachu. Modyfikacje w raporcie miały dotyczyć zapisu nagrań, które przechwyciły miejskie kamery w tych miejscach, gdzie ciężarówką swój atak wykonywał Bouhlel. Bernard Cazeneuve, szef MSW, obiecał pozwanie szefowej do sądu za zniesławienieGdzie byli policjanci w noc ataku? Skandal wokół raportu z monitoringu – tvn24.pl, 25-07-2016 (arch.). Na początku sierpnia aresztowano szóstą już osobę mającą powiązania z terrorystą. Policjanci zarzucają mu współudział w przygotowaniach do ataku i kontakty ze sprawcą zamachu na okres co najmniej rokuSelfie z białą ciężarówką kilka dni przed zamachem. Kolejny zatrzymany – tvn24.pl, 01-08-2016 (arch.). Następstwa Francja Niceę oraz miejsce tego zamachu zwiedzili prezydent Hollande (który wrócił z Awinionu), premier Valls, minister spraw wewnętrznych Bernard Cazeneuve i minister zdrowia. W kraju apelowano o oddawanie krwi dla poszkodowanych w zamachuKrwawy atak w Nicei. Terrorysta wjechał w tłum ciężarówką. Rośnie liczba ofiar – RMF24, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Szef MSW Francji wzmocnił służby bezpieczeństwa, zwiększając liczbę policjantów i funkcjonariuszy żandarmerii pilnujących porządku we FrancjiPo zamachu w Nicei Francja sięga po rezerwistów – rp.pl, 16-07-2016 (arch.). Prezydent Francji Francois Hollande wydłużył o 3 miesiące stan wyjątkowy, który pierwotnie miał być zniesiony 26 lipca 2016 roku. Kilka dni później francuskie Zgromadzenie Narodowe opowiedziało się za wydłużeniem tego okresu, aż do stycznia 2017 rokuFrancja przedłuża stan wyjątkowy – niezalezna.pl, 20-07-2016 (arch.). Prezydent Francji deklarował, że zaostrzy naloty na pozycje ISIS w Iraku i Syrii, jednak znalazł się w ogniu krytyki. Bułgarski premier Bojko Borisow upominał Hollande'a, że agresywniejsza polityka wobec islamskich bojowników może tylko doprowadzić do kolejnych zamachów, a co za tym idzie, śmierci kolejnych wielu osóbHollande reaguje na atak w Nicei, krytykuje go premier Bułgarii – TVN24, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Premier kraju Manuel Valls wprowadził żałobę narodową, obowiązującą w dniach 16-18 lipca 2016. Pamięć ofiar uczczono w całym kraju minutą ciszy, punktualnie w południe 18 lipca. Taki hołd odbył się znowu w cieniu, po minucie ciszy został wygwizdany premier Francji, wywieszane były także transparenty z żądaniami ustąpienia ze stanowiska prezydenta tego krajuMinuta ciszy po zamachu w Nicei. Premier Francji wybuczany – Polskie Radio, 18-07-2016 (arch.). Nadto jeden z policjantów, który uczestniczył w pogrzebie funkcjonariusza służb bezpieczeństwa, nie chciał podać ręki prezydentowi Hollande'owi. Jeden z sondaży tylko potęguje wrogość wobec francuskich władz, 67 proc. pytanych nie ufało rządowi w aspekcie walki z terroryzmem. Szefowa Frontu Narodowego Marine Le Pen żądała, by Bernard Cazeneuve w związku z tą tragedią zrzekł się stanowiska. Opublikowano też sondaże poparcia wobec prezydenta Francji, poparcie te wzrosło średnio o kilka punktów procentowychNotowania Hollande'a nieznacznie w górę mimo zamachu w Nicei – bankier.pl, 24-07-2016 (arch.). Francuska giełda sporo straciła po masakrze, odnotowano spadek akcji spółek związanych z sektorem turystycznym. Podobne spadki zaliczyły giełdy brytyjska i niemieckaInwestorzy wystraszyli się terroru. Ale na krótko – tvn24bis.pl, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Tak jak po zamachach z 13 listopada 2015 roku, w których zginęło 130 osób, odnotowano spadek zainteresowania podróżami do Francji, biuro ForwardKeys odnotowało spadek zarezerwowanych podróży do Nicei nawet o 20%Turyści boją się jeździć do Francji. Branża traci grube miliony – tvp.info, 01-08-2016 (arch.). Po ataku zostało odwołanych wiele masowych imprez rozrywkowych na terytorium Francji: odwołano między innymi tegoroczną imprezę Prom'Party w Nicei, pokaz akrobacji lotniczych w MarsyliiFrancja obawia się zamachów. Kolejne imprezy odwołane – polskieradio.pl, 03-08-2016 (arch.). Nadto mistrzostwa Europy w kolarstwie szosowym, które odbyły się w dniach 14-18 września 2016 (nie było żadnych wzmianek o odwołaniu zawodów), mają być rozgrywane poza terytorium Nicei, ale w późniejszym terminie ogłoszono, że te zawody przeniosą się do francuskiego PlumelecNicea odwołała organizację mistrzostw Europy w kolarstwie – rmf24.pl, 05-08-2016 (arch.)ME w kolarstwie: po raz pierwszy o medale walczy elita – eurosport.onet.pl, 13-09-2016 (arch.). Odwołany został także koncert Rihanny planowany na dzień po zamachuRihanna była w Nicei w trakcie zamachu. Miała zagrać tam koncert – RMF, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Pozostałe państwa thumb|200px|Przed francuską ambasadą w Moskwie, [[Stany Zjednoczone|amerykański sekretarz stanu John Kerry oraz minister spraw zagranicznych Rosji składają hołd ofiarom ataku terrorystycznego w Nicei.]] Po zamachu wzmocnione zostały kontrole graniczne w Hiszpanii, Niemczech i we Włoszech. Minister spraw wewnętrznych i administracji Mariusz Błaszczak ogłosił, iż tego typu zamach nie wpłynie negatywnie na przebieg ŚDM w KrakowieBłaszczak: "Nie ma informacji o zagrożeniu zamachami w Polsce podczas ŚDM" – wPolityce.pl, 24-07-2016 (arch.). W Brazylii zostały wzmocnione środki bezpieczeństwa, z powodu zbliżających się letnich igrzysk w Rio de Janeiro. Świadczył o tym fakt, że igrzysk będzie strzec 88 tysięcy funkcjonariuszy organów bezpieczeństwa, to dwa razy większa ilość podług letnich igrzysk olimpijskich w LondynieRio 2016: wzmożone środki bezpieczeństwa po zamachu w Nicei – Onet Sport, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Wyrazy współczucia okazywało wielu przywódców, w tym premier Beata Szydło oraz prezydent RP Andrzej Duda"Przejaw zbrodniczego szaleństwa". Kondolencje płyną do Nicei – tvn24.pl, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Wiele budynków (w tym Pałac Kultury i Nauki oraz Most Ślasko-DąbrowskiWarszawa solidaryzuje się z Niceą. PKiN i most w barwach Francji – tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 16-07-2016 (arch.)) było podświetlanych iluminacją flagi francuskiej. Belgowie, mimo tej tragedii oraz akcji policyjnej z 20 lipca (otoczenie przez służby mężczyzny, który nosił długi płaszcz, skąd wystawały kablePolicja zatrzymała podejrzanego mężczyznę. "Wyglądał jak zamachowiec" – Radio Zet, 20-07-2016 (arch.)), nie odwołali obchodów dnia niepodległości na czwartek, 21 lipcaBelgia nie odwołuje obchodów święta niepodległości – Interia, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Zamach miał niewielki wpływ na kampanię prezydencką kandydata na prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Donalda Trumpa. Trump miał co prawda przełożyć ogłoszenie swego kandydata na wiceprezydenta kraju, w obliczu ataku, jednak zmienił szybko zdanie. Kandydatem został Mike PenceUSA: Trump ogłosił, że kandydatem na wiceprezydenta będzie Mike Pence – Onet, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Chwila ciszy poprzedzała mecze pierwszej kolejki Lotto Ekstraklasy, czwarty etap rajdu Tour De Pologne 2016Minuta ciszy przed meczami pierwszej kolejki Ekstraklasy i na Tour de Pologne – Radio Zet, 15-07-2016 (arch.) oraz mecz siatkarski Francja-Serbia rozgrywany na krakowskiej Tauron ArenieJak świat sportu zareagował na zamach w Nicei: Minuta ciszy w LŚ, odwołane dekoracja w Tour de France, wzruszające tweety – sport.pl, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Nietypowy hołd oddawali uczestnicy Przystanku Woodstock 2016. Organizator imprezy Jerzy Owsiak podał smutną informację o tragicznym w skutkach zamachu już 14 lipca, zatem dnia kolejnego uczestnicy imprezy otrzymali blisko 120 tys. kartek w kolorach francuskiej flagi, które potem przeistoczyły się w wielką flagę Francji. Po tej czynności z głośników było słychać MarsyliankęPrzystanek Woodstock 2016 solidarny z Francją. Jurek Owsiak uczcił pamięć ofiar zamachu w Nicei – Interia Muzyka, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Na Twitterze pojawił się hashtag #PortesOuvertesNice, który miał na celu odnalezienie zaginionych osób. Reaktywowano także facebookową funkcję Safety Check, równocześnie na tym samym portalu pojawiła się specjalna strona pod nazwą SOS Nice8-miesięczne dziecko zaginęło podczas zamachu w Nicei – Fakt24.pl, 15-07-2016 (arch.). Podobnie, jak po paryskich atakach mających miejsce jesienią 2015r. grupa Anonymous zapowiedziała operację, która ma polegać właśnie na ujęciu sprawców mających związek z masakrąAnonymous ogłasza "pełną mobilizację". Hakerzy szukają odpowiedzialnych za atak w Nicei – telewizjarepublika.pl, 15-07-2016 (arch.). * Atak terrorystyczny wydarzył się w momencie, gdy w pobliżu Nicei był kręcony film Ciemniejsza strona Greya. Ekipie i obsadzie nic się nie stałoProducent "Ciemniejszej strony Greya" uspokaja. Ekipa i obsada nie ucierpiały wskutek zamachu w Nicei – film.wp.pl, 15-07-2016 (arch.). * W pobliżu Promenady Anglików, gdzie rozegrała się ta tragedia, przebywał lider zespołu U2 BonoBono w Nicei w trakcie zamachu. Uratowała go policja – muzyka.interia.pl, 18-07-2016 (arch.). Podobne zamachy * Zamach w Berlinie (19 grudnia 2016)Zamach w Berlinie. Polska na razie bezpieczna – Telewizja Republika, 19-12-2016 (arch.) * Zamachy w Katalonii (17 sierpnia 2017) * Zamach w Londynie (22 marca 2017) Kategoria:2016 Kategoria:Zamachy